


Favorite Character and You

by BardsAmbrosia



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drug Abuse, F/M, Friendship, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsAmbrosia/pseuds/BardsAmbrosia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>http://favorite-character-fics.tumblr.com/post/115584255842/request-fic-where-male-fc-has-been-through-a</p><p>Great blog</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Hard times

**Author's Note:**

> http://favorite-character-fics.tumblr.com/post/115584255842/request-fic-where-male-fc-has-been-through-a
> 
> Great blog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: fic where (male) fc has been through a lot and is very closed off to everyone, to the point where he can be a little rude at times, but he’s really kind and caring on the inside. he slowly opens up to the reader, and i emphasize SLOWLY, because in every single fic of him x reader he opens up right away and it’s so annoying and unrealistic. hints of romance would be nice. if you must specify the reader’s gender it should be female but i’m fine with gender neutral. please and thank you :)

F/c hasn’t texted you in months. You heard from some friends of his that he hasn’t really spoken to anyone, hardly even his family. You know what happened. It was horrible, but he couldn’t just stay locked away seemingly forever.

 

So one day, when you’re actually totally free, you go see him. You really do care about F/c, he was very special to you. It would be fucked up if one of your closest friends just cut you off because of something no one had any control over.

 

You take a deep breath when you pull up into his drive away and turn off your car. You are careful not to hit his car door with your own as you climb out. He parked pretty bad, which you knew was something he didn’t often do. He was a great driver.

 

The grass around his home was long and wild. The flowers that lined amongst the trees and walls by the house looked like they were dieing from lack of upkeep.

 

You knock on the door about five times, hard enough for someone to hear throughout the house. The door didn’t open right away of course, but it was unnerving after five minutes.

 

You knock again, much harder and wait.

 

You idly mess with your phone as you do, the thought of calling him or texting him to notify that you were outside, constantly came to mind. But you kept deciding against it. He might not open the door if he knew it was you, coming to meddle in his business and try to cheer him up. He didn’t like pity. It was beneath him.

 

He usually bounces back fast, like in the past, when shit happened to him. But this was too much. The last time you actually spoke to him, he sounded horrible. You hope he’s not abusing again. But he probably is.

 

You almost feel so frustrated to you want to cry when you think about it, but you need to be strong regardless of what he’s been doing or in case of what he might do. He’s a smart guy, but he’s reckless sometimes. And when he’s stricken with negative emotions, he’s not someone you want to be around.

 

You catch a glimpse of something opening the blinds in windows in front of the house out of your peripheral vision. It must be him.

 

You knock on the door again, but this time not as hard. You are mid knock and quickly pull back when the door opens.

 

F/c casts his eyes upon you. He looks like he hasn’t slept much. His skin looks pale, he’s definitely not glowing with happiness and sunshine. He looks sick with grief. He brushes a finger under his nose, like he has an itch.

 

You know it’s not an itch.

 

"What?" He asks, bluntly and gruff.

 

You exhale through your nose. “Can I come in?”

 

F/c leans against his door frame and looks at you coldly and you feel like a piece of shit because of it. You feel really bad. He clenched his jaw and closes his eyes for a moment. “Why? To baby me?”

 

"No. I just want to talk. I haven’t spoken to you in months. I’ve miss you to be honest."

 

He doesn’t waver in the slightest. “I don’t feel up to it today. Come back another time.” He runs a hand against his stubble. He hasn’t been keeping up his looks, obviously and his hair is messy.

 

"Have you been abusing?"

 

It’s like he’s been shot with electricity when his body tenses and his eyes widen. He looks at you with something akin to hate, sadness, and annoyance. It hurts you for him to look at you like you’re the enemy.

 

"…I’m not." He says hoarsely. You know its a lie by the hesitation. "How dare you even ask me that shit." He hisses at you. The fire in his eyes makes you want to cry. "Just fuck off!"

 

F/c moves back and goes to slam the door in your face, but you push back against it. “F/c! Stop! Please, just— can we please talk!?”

 

You aren’t strong enough to push the door back and he shuts it, nearly you get hurt in the process.

 

"Fucking asshole…" You mutter, glaring at the door. You bang on the door and yell his name. Soon enough you hear the loud sounds and beats of music in the house. He turned it up high to cover the noise of your pestering.

 

"Stupid." You kiss your teeth and go into your car just to sit down. You’ll wait as long as you need to. He’s going to come out sometime.

 

He doesn’t.

 

You sat there for hours, but leave just before night fall.

 

Two days after, you come up with the idea of texting him, telling him about how you feel and how this is effecting everyone and how this will not solve anything. You know he will not respond. Who knows if he’s actually reading them.

 

You stop texting him a week later and then within two weeks time, you write letters and slip them under his door at least three times a week when you are free from time consuming responsibilities.

 

F/c is walking around in his living room, in a little daze, when he catches the paper slipping into his home. He chuckles bitterly and picks it up. As he opens it, he hears the start of a car outside. He knows it’s been you. Who else gives this much of a fuck?

 

F/c carelessly tosses the torn envelope to the floor and reads another one of you heartfelt letters. He idly wonders if what you two have is something beyond friendship as his eyes skim over the words.

 

’Not after the way I’ve been treating her.’

 

He slumps down on his couch and stares at the white powder laying on a glass tray. He feels the undeniable guilt well up in his chest, even when he looks away from it.

 

He could stop anytime he wanted.  
Just like before.  
It was a quick fix, although temporary. He had to do something to take his mind off things. This was the only thing that really helped besides drinking. He preferred this over the alcohol. At least he wouldn’t have a mind numbing hangover in the morning or have to deal with the gut wrenching vomiting.

 

He smiled to himself, bitterly. He was so fucked up.

 

Within another month, he’s still getting letters from you and now you send him food, the ones he really likes. You tell him what you’ve left at the door in the letters. He knows that it’s something you made with your own hands because sometimes things will come in those dainty porcelain containers that remind him of someone’s mother or grandma.

 

In one of the earlier letters around the time you first started leaving him food, you tell him that you just want to know he’s eating. Because you’re afraid he might forget to eat and starve like a dumbass.

 

F/c smiled for the first time in months while being sober when he read that. Although if anyone saw the smile, they’d probably not notice it since it was just a slight quirk of his lips.

 

You were too sweet for him.

 

He gets up sluggishly from his bed, not getting a lick of sleep last night. Its morning. He takes a shower and tries to at least look somewhat decent.

 

 

You’re home scribbling something down a note for F/c. Lines of your other feelings on the paper, feelings that aren’t just about friendship and worry. They are about love and hope. Its a sappy letter, but you know he’s not made of stone. He’s just cold and angry at himself.

 

This will be the last letter you send him and if he doesn’t respond then you’ll leave him alone. People either reject or accept you when you tell them feelings like this. You don’t have anything left to lose here.

 

 

F/c is nibbling on some toast when he hears the knock at his door. He drops his food and runs to the door to catch you in time.

 

You are kneeling down when the door swings open.

 

”Y/n.”

 

You look at him, surprised. You shoot up from your position and give him more than a once over. He looks better, but still tired and drained looking. He sounds like it too.

 

"Hey. Um, are you okay?" You ask, softly. You aren’t mad anymore. You’re tired of it. You just want him to be ‘ok’.

 

F/c nods his head. His eyes are sad, genuinely. “Sorry about last time. I didn’t mean that.”

 

"It’s okay."

 

"It’s not. I fucked up. I don’t understand why you tried so hard with me. I just…" F/c comes outside and closes his door. He breathes hard, exhaling. Frustration clear on his face as he tries to think of something to say. "I’m not handling this right and I’ve been really nasty to you and everyone else."

 

You stay silent.

 

He continues. “Sorry?”

 

You brush off his apology because that’s not what you’re worried about. “Were you using that stuff? Tell me.”

 

F/c face drops. He scowls and averts his eyes to the ground. “That’s not the point. I—”

 

"It is. That’s why I’ve been coming. You need to stop using it. Okay? It makes you look sick. It used to make you look worse. You stopped and now you’re doing it again."

 

F/c glares at you, but it’s more of annoyance than anything else.

 

"Every time something bad happens are you going to go hermit and sniff cocaine?" Your voice cracks. "That’s the same as running away from your problems and it’s selfish as fuck. And you know it."

 

He shakes his head slowly, his head bowed. He can’t look at you now.

 

"What you’re doing that is worse than telling me to ‘fuck off’, man.” You sigh and rub your cheek. “Just stop doing it. I want you to be healthy before anything else. I need you to be around.”

 

F/c looks at you after awhile of silence. He doesn’t look annoyed, just sad.

 

The answer comes out hoarsely. “Alright.”

 

You don’t know what else to say. And neither does he. He looks at the envelope in your hand.

 

"That for me?"

 

You nod. “Yeah. But you don’t need it.”

 

"Let me see." He holds out his hand and you just stare at it. He frowns. "Come on, before I go back inside again."

 

It’s your turn to shoot him a dirty look. “It’s not important, okay?”

 

F/c rolls his eyes. “Okay.” He shrugs and you believe he’s letting it go. He ends up swiping it from your side and moves away swiftly as you try to take it back.

 

"F/c!"

 

He smirks and tears the thing open, holding a hand in front of him as he reads it. You sigh inwardly. Nervousness quickly sets in your core as his face changes to surprise and something else you can’t identify.

 

"Oh."

 

You move away a little as you wait horribly patient for him to finish.

 

”Oh shit.” He says under his breath. He looks at you with slightly wide eyes and opens his mouth to say something before he closes it back.

 

The air grows tense as you look any where but directly at him. “Yeah.”

 

You tense up when you feel him warmly pulling you into his chest, arms around your waist and chin on your shoulder. You try to act causally as possible when you return it. Its been a long time since you’ve hugged him like this.

 

It was wonderful.

 

"I’m sorry, Y/n." He almost whispers.

 

"It’s okay, F/c."

 

He pulls away after you say that. “You want to, um…”

 

"What?"

 

F/c looks else where as he thinks, he teases his bottom lip with his teeth. It’s almost makes you want to kiss him. But you don’t go that far yet. He hasn’t really returned your feelings.

 

"Let’s go eat breakfast somewhere." He offers. His house is sort of a mess right now. "Want to?"

 

"Yeah. " You say.

 

F/c smiles at you and takes your hand in his gently. He pulls you close again, putting a hand on the small of your back. Your breath gets caught in your throat when he pecks your cheek, sweetly. “Thanks.”


	2. bad porn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: a nsfw fic were reader suck f/c’s dick :3c

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://favorite-character-fics.tumblr.com/post/115584068197/request-a-nsfw-fic-were-reader-suck-f-cs-dick

F/c held onto the back of your head as you sucked the head of his cock. The crisp, cold bed sheets against his naked back, making him shiver deliciously as your warm mouth engulfed his entire length again, deep-throating.

 

He holds himself back from thrusting his hips, even though he gets a sick kick out of hearing you choke on his dick and seeing the string of pre-cum and saliva connect his soaked dick to your glistening, swollen lips; plumper because of the prior rough make-out session.

 

” _You’re so fucking good at this.._ ” He groans, and bites his bottom lip as you release his cock from your mouth with a wet ‘ _pop_ ’. You giggle, looking up at him from beneath your eyelashes.

 

” _I know_.”

 

F/c’s finger’s dig into the sheets when you give him a few drawn out and firm pumps, before latching your lips to the warm sac underneath. His breath hitches. Your pride swells up even more when he's starts to beg.

 

You give him what he wants.

 

You let go of him and let the weight of his length lay on the top of your head as you focus some place else.

 

F/c falls back on the bed and grabs his cock, slowly pumping it in his fist. He let’s out a shameful moan when he feels something wet prob at his back entrance.

 

"Y/n!!! Oh god…! _Ahh ..ffuucck_..”

 

You grab his thighs and push him further up the bed and he helps by moving himself in the middle of it and gives no resistance when you spread his legs wider.

 

F/c feels your tongue retract and lets out the sexiest whine you’ve ever heard. You slide a finger into your mouth, making sure to coat it in saliva before pushing it into him.

 

“F/c..?”

 

“Yea— _ohh_..!” He moans, cut off. You pressed your finger in to the hilt, feeling your body pulse with desire as he tightens around your lone digit. “Yessss… _fuck_..”

 

“Don’t come until I tell you to." You say, tone serious. F/c moans and thrusts his hips into his hand. He pants as he lets his painfully hard erection lay on his stomach. 

 

You thrust your finger in and out of him in a moderate pace as you take his dick back into your hot mouth, taking only half of it as you suck and slurp on it noisily.

 

F/c gets no warning when you take all of him back into your mouth and down your throat. You moan around his length, the vibrations teetering him to the edge.

 

“Y/n, I can’t.”

 

You hum delightfully as you feel his body start to convulse. You pull back and lick the under side of his cock and suck the tip firmly before letting it go. You come to sit by his side and start to pump him fast and hard. Leaning down, you kiss him deeply, making him taste himself. 

 

He thrusts against your hand, pivoting and struggling for release. When he finishes, he moans loudly in your mouth. His essence coats his stomach with stripes of cum.

 

You disconnect from him and he follows your lips, cutely. You give him a teasing smirk and you scoot over to his stomach and give him a show of licking off his cum.  
He can feel himself getting hard again in no time. 

 

He is going to definitely fuck your brains out.


End file.
